Lila Randestein
Lila Randestein is a Quincy and a member of the reformed Wandenreich's Sternritter. She holds the designation C "The Cold". Appearance Lila is a slender, tall young woman with a curvaceous figure including smooth legs and large breast. She has fair skin and long straight light blue hair that goes down to her waist with with a single strand of hair going over each ear. Lila also has dark yellow eyes and a beauty dot underneath her left eye. Her attire consists of a variation of the Sternritter's uniform including the order's signature ankle-length white cloak and hood. Under that she wears a waist-length white trench coat that is partially unzipped revealing the top part of her ample bosom. Along with that she wears white boots, knee-length black stockings and a white skirt that covers her thighs. On top of her head is a white cap with black trims and the Wandenreich symbol on the front. Personality History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Lila has spiritual power equal to or great then a captain-level shinigami. She has proven this when she once managed to take down an Espada-level Arrncar and several Fraccion-level Arrancar. Quincy Powers Reishi Absorption and Manipulation: As a Quincy, Lila can primarily absorb the spirit particles in the air and convert them into weapons or techniques. She has an easier time doing this in places that are more saturated with Reishi, such as Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. The Cold (猛吹雪 (ザ・ハイル), Za Hairu; Japanese for "Blizzard"): Lila has the power to manipulate the reishi in the atmosphere to create waves of snow and ice. She does this through hand gestures to create blizzards while mostly creating ice structures from out of the palm of her hands. She claims that the power of her ice is on the same level as a captain-level Bankai, such as Toshiro Hitsugaya's Bankai. *'Eisstern' (German for Ice Star): Lila creates a large icicle snowflakes in her hands. She then throws it towards her opponents at an incredible speed where they can either cut through objects, people or explode, freezing everything nearby it. Also Lila has demonstrated the ability to create several of these snowflake disks and throw them in rapid succession. *'Eis Lanze' (German for Ice Lance): Lila creates an ice-shaped spear in her hands. Then she throws it with great strength and once it makes contact, the spear explodes, freezing the target any anything in a three-miles radius. Lila can also use these spears for melee weapons too. *'Hagel Atem' (German for Hail Breath): Taking a deep breath of reishi and air before mixing it with her own reiatsu, Lila rears her head back before releasing a long blast of icy snow. Anything or anyone struck by it, is frozen in several layers of solid ice. *'Eisdrachen' (Ice Dragon): Lila's strongest attack. After waving her arms in various poses with ice and snow following their every movements. Once she is done she creates a large dragon made out of ice that is ten stories high. This attack is very powerful capable of freezing anything and everyone in a ten-mile radius. Even flames are frozen upon contact. It requires a lot of time to create so Lila needs to be cautious of not being attacked. Spirit Weapon Category:Primarch11 Category:Female Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter Category:Sternritter (Next Generation)